She's Got You Sugar High
by dinosaurscantclap
Summary: The tables turn as Hermione, the Head Girl, experiences a sugar and caffeine high, causing her to be the annoying one, much to the dismay of a very tired Head Boy who still has to do an essay. One-shot.


**Summary**: The tables turn as Hermione, the Head Girl, experiences a sugar and caffeine high, causing her to be the annoying one, much to the dismay of a very tired Head Boy who still has to do an essay.

**Disclaimer**: Everything's not mine except for the idea. So that's not everything.

**A/N**: Hi! Just wanted to put an author's note here and delay you from reading the fanfic. =))) Just kidding. The whole idea is inspired by the YouTube video, Annoying posted by thatonekid100. The title is from the song "She's Got You High" by Mummm-Ra though I don't think there's a connection with the song and this fanfic… Carry on.

**She's Got You (Sugar) High**

Draco groaned as he entered the Heads' common room. He just came back from Quidditch practice and he still has to do a Potions essay. Much to his surprise, the coffee table beside the couch at the common room was filled with several candy wrappers, an ice cream tub and an empty mug of coffee.

_Granger never let the common room messy. _Draco thought. _Maybe the Weasel came by to visit her a while ago._

Hermione came by the room suddenly, wearing a black, quite oversized shirt with a man with a large nose and teeth and orange hair and beard the shape of a candy wrapper with words saying "SMASHING!" with sweatpants. She was holding a chocolate frog.

"Hey Malfoy!" She greeted too enthusiastically for Granger in his opinion.

Draco nodded to her then he set his things on the other table in front of the couch. He grabbed the parchment and his quill from his bag and started writing his essay.

"What are you doing Malfoy? The potions essay? Hmm, that was given two weeks ago. You should've done that earlier so you can sleep early." Hermione stated as if not breathing.

"I don't see why that's your business Granger." Draco said haughtily. Hermione just hummed and swung her arms as if not hearing what Draco said.

"Malfoy, hey Malfoy. Maaaaaaaalllllffffooooooooy?" Hermione singsong-ed. "" Draco ignored her.

"Malfoy… that would be a nice name for a dog, don't you think? When I have one, I'm gonna name it Malfoy… but the dog might get insulted. And die." She said then took a bite of another kind of candy she hid in her pocket. Apparently the chocolate frog a while ago was eaten. "I don't like dogs dying. It makes me cry. There was one time in a movie, wait. Do you know what a movie is? A movie is…"

_What has gotten into her? _Malfoy asked himself while Hermione continued her explanation about movies.

"TAKE ME AWAAAAAAY! A SECRET PLAAAAACEEEE! A SWEET ESCAAAAAAAPEEE!" She suddenly stood, jumping up, holding her fist, throwing her head. Draco continued writing his essay but with Granger acting all outrageous and all, it's hard to focus.

"TAKE ME AWAAAAAAAAYYYYY! Hermione's singing was suddenly cut when Draco shouted,

"GRANGER WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

"That was a muggle song, you know. From a muggle singer." Hermione supplied.

"Not interested, Granger." He said, quite impatiently.

Hermione fell onto the couch causing everything to bounce on her impact. Draco glared at Hermione's direction, annoyed at the fact that the letter "R" he was supposed to write became distorted. Hermione didn't seem to notice his glare but she noticed the upside down U which was supposed to be the R in one of the words of Draco's essay.

"Haha. You wrote R wrong." She giggled. _She was the one who's disturbing him and she has the right to giggle?_ Draco restrained himself from giving Hermione a full body bind. _Focus, Draco. Focus._

"Tunnun tunnununun tunnunun tunnununun tunun…" Hermione started humming. "Hmmmm, tununun nun tunnununnn… tantantanan nanan tununanan tununununan"

"GRANGER WHAT THE FUCK?"

"You don't know that? Oh right. You're a pureblood wizard." She giggled. "You see there's a form of entertainment muggles have called television shows similar to movies if you listened to me earlier. I am humming the opening credits from one of my favourite TV show." She explained slowly, as if to a toddler.

"Will you cut that off? I'm trying to do an essay here."

"Do it in your room, if you want peace and quiet."

"I will fall asleep there considering I came from Quidditch practice."

"Oh right. Sorry. No singing and no humming muggle tunes so that Master Draco can finish his essay. Message received." She said quite happily, much to Draco's annoyance. _The chocolate. And the coffee. She must have consumed them all! _He thought. _Explains her being hyper. Why now?_

Hermione suddenly stood up and walked towards her room. Draco sighed, much to his relief. He enjoyed ten minutes of peace.

_She must have been sleeping now with all that energy consumed after annoying me for half an hour._

"What's personal space?" Draco jumped since he got surprised by Hermione's close proximity.

"Dammit Granger! What has gotten into you?"

"Gosh, Mr. Grouchypants. Just asking a question."

"Which is ironic because you're invading my _personal space." _Draco said the last words with gritted teeth.

"Let's clap our hands for Draco Malfoy for finally getting the joke." She said straight-faced while clapping slowly. "You're said to be second in our year in terms of academics but you can't get a single bloody joke. I'm disappointed." Hermione murmured.

_Restrain yourself, Draco. Breathe. Don't mind Granger._

Hermione grabbed Draco's bag and got one of the books inside. _Yes. Just read the book. Be busy reading it. That's what you like to do right? Not annoy the fuck out of me._ The book seemed to finally distract Hermione since Draco finally reached the end of the second paragraph when suddenly…

"When did this couch turn so uncomfortable?" Hermione started to squirm while setting the book on the table Draco was writing on. "Darn it! Ugh!" She continued squirming. She raised her feet and crossed her legs. "No! Still uncomfortable! Damn!" Hermione put her legs on the couch while she accidentally kicked Draco's shin.

"Haha. Sorry Malfoy."

"Granger one more antic and I swear I will hit you with a pillow and make that bushy hair of yours bushier!" Draco said threateningly.

"Someone had a bad day…" She said.

"Oh look! A book!" She held out Draco's book she was reading earlier as if it's a trophy.

"Let's clap our hands for Hermione Granger for finally addressing the existence of the book on the table."

"Touche."

"Do you think Snape is a virgin?" Hermione asked innocently. Draco glared at her (one, for being noisy and two for putting _that _image that will forever haunt him), effectively shutting her up.

"Right. Quiet. Shh." Hermione pretended to lock her mouth and throwing the key. Draco did not understand this gesture but he didn't care after all. He continued his essay.

Draco was finally writing the last few sentences of his essay when the sugar-high monster struck again.

"When I say Godric you say Gryffindor. Godric"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Gryffindor." She whispered. "Okay fine. I know you don't like him so I'll change it. When I say Salazar, you say Slytherin. Salazar…"

Hermione received a glare from Draco but it seems like she is still waiting for his answer. She rolled her eyes and said "Slytherin" herself, not expecting the pillow assault from Draco.

"I *hit* told *hit* you *hit* to *hit* shut *hit* the *hit* fuck *hit* up!" The pillow was reduced to an open bag of feathers. Hermione laughed much to Draco's surprise (and annoyance). Hermione tried to hit Draco but her hitting was not that hard for she is having a laughing fit.

"Hogwarts has been hit by a magnitude 9 earthquake." She laughed. "You are so funny. You should've seen your face. You looked so ugly." She continued laughing while trying to hit Draco, this time successfully hitting his shoulder.

"If I'm so ugly then why did you agree to be my girlfriend?"

"Well you were not hitting me with a pillow when you asked me…" Hermione reasoned out. She lied down the couch, folding her legs to avoid Draco's lap (since it will be uncomfortable because he's still not done writing his essay), putting her head on one of the pillows who are lucky enough not to be a casualty of their pillow fight.

"I'm so glad I got my revenge after six years of being annoyed by you." Hermione said as she felt her eyelids being the heaviest thing in existence. "'Night, Draco." She said as Draco grunted his goodnight, his focus overcoming him now that the room is finally quiet.

As Draco finished the essay, he heard Hermione's breathing becoming even, knowing now that she's asleep. He packed up his things and cleaned up the common room. He gazed at the sleeping girl on the couch then removed a feather stuck on Hermione's hair and kissed her head then carrying her, bringing Hermione to her bedroom. After putting her on the bed, he smiled thinking he can never fully understand his girlfriend, but that's what made him want her in the first place.

**A/N: **I hope you liked that silly little thingo I just created. Boredom and stupid ideas are great when creating a fanfic. You may complain that Hermione is OOC but hey, that's what overconsumption of sugar does to us right? Oh and if you're wondering the TV show Hermione is talking about, it's the Game of Thrones opening credits. =))) Review please? For the dinosaurscantclap Foundation? ;)


End file.
